Studies of non-genetic regulation of complement biosynthesis by bronchoalveolar and peritoneal macrophages will continue with an investigation of the effect of glycosylation on synthesis, secretion and intracellular catabolism of macrophage products. In these studies, a specific inhibition of the glycosylating mechanism, tunicamycin, will be used. Histamine metabolism studies will be pursued with an investigation of the binding of histamine and its intracellular catabolism via the o-methyl transferase system in macrophages and monocytes. Antibody to the apoprotein of surface active material from rat bronchoalveolar lavage will be prepared. The purified protein will be characterized and its synthesis studied in organotypic lung cell cultures.